Lord Milori
' ' Lord Milori'' ''is a character from the Disney Fairies film, Secret of the Wings. He's the ruler of the Winter Woods portion of Pixie Hollow and the love interest of Queen Clarion, the ruler of the warm seasons of Pixie Hollow. Personality Lord Milori is a very wise and knowledgeable but also a serious and strict ruler. But he can also be very kind and loving (especially when he's around Queen Clarion). Physical Apperance He's taller than hand-sized with a slender but muscular build, fair skin, brown eyes, pointy ears and long silver hair that he wears in kind of a low ponytail. Lord Milori also wears an owl-feather cape that covers his broken right wing. Role in Secret of the Wings When the messenger owls return to the Winter Woods with snowflakes from Pixie Hollow, a frost talent sparrowman named Sled, finds a book on Wingology with the imported snowflakes. Lord Milori orders Sled to take it to Dewey, the keeper of all fairy knowledge. Later on, Lord Milori begins to worry that a warm fairy was responsible for bringing the book to the Winter Woods, as the laws state that warm fairies and frost fairies aren't allowed to cross over to the other seasons. Milori visits Dewey to discuss the matter. Unbeknown to Milori, a warm fairy, Tinker Bell, is indeed in the Winter Woods. The tinker fairy traveled to the Woods to meet Dewey, but she instead learns that she has a fraternal twin sister, a frost talent fairy named Periwinkle. Unfortunately, Dewey is forced to send Tink home, but Tink and Peri decide to meet each other at the border that separates the Woods and the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, the next day. The next day, Lord Milori's pet snowy owl spots Periwinkle crossing the border, and rushes off to inform his master. When Milori reaches the border, Periwinkle is weak, and her wings have shriveled in the warm climate. Milori informs her that her wings will recover within a few minutes of returning home. At that point, Lord Milori commands Tink and Peri to stay away from each other for their own good. The two fairies reluctantly agree and part ways. Lord Milori then attempts to destroy the snow making machine that made it possible for Periwinkle to cross the border for a short period of time. Afterwards, Lord Milori finds Periwinkle in the library, and tells her why the border law was created: When Pixie Hollow was young, two fairies from different regions saw each other and instantly fell in love. For weeks, they met at the border every sunset, and eventually, one decided to try to cross. Unfortunatley, the fairy broke a wing, an injury for which there's no known cure. To prevent this tragedy from happening again, Queen Clarion reluctantly created the law. Meanwhile, the ice making machine gets stuck in the river and goes berserk, throwing off the balance of the seasons. Lord Milori and an army of frost talent fairies journey to the slowly freezing Pixie Hollow, where they begin to frost the Pixie Dust Tree, which will protect it from the harsh winter weather. After the tree is frosted over, Lord Milori sees Queen Clarion shivering, and offers her his cape for warmth. Without his wings covered, it is revealed that his right wing is broken, and that he and Clarion were the two fairies in the story who fell in with love with each other. Realizing what winter fairies' frost can do, the border law is abolished; warm fairies are allowed to cross the border, following that they have their wings frosted to preserve them. In the end, Lord Milori is seen alongside Queen Clarion, now his lover again, happily watching the other fairies celebrate the long-awaited unity. Trivia *Just as Queen Clarion is the tallest living fairy in the warm seasons of Pixie Hollow, Lord Milori is the tallest living fairy in the Winter Woods. *Milori's voice actor, Timothy Dalton, also played James Bond in The Living Daylights and Licence to Kill, and also voiced Mr. Pricklepants in the ''Toy Story''-franchise. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight